


Lettre 0

by Katym



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Erotic (kinda), F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Love Letters, Mother-Son Relationship, World War I
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katym/pseuds/Katym
Summary: Une lettre est l'un texte que l'on envoie. Un texte qui peut être envoyé par n'importe qui, reçu par n'importe qui et dont le texte peut parler de n'importe quoi. Alors quelle histoire peut bien raconter une seule lettre ? Quels secrets ? Quel amour ? Un recueil de lettres qui racontent toutes une histoire, et surtout un amour...
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	1. Lettre 1 : Fantasme

Cher M. Roy, 

Vous me connaissez, je ne suis point des personnes qui envoient des lettres. Ma langue est approximative, mes tournures de phrase branlantes et mon orthographe passible. Pourtant me voici, à vous écrire ceci. Je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris. J’étais dans mon jardin, allongée au soleil, Philippe jouant au loin. Il était tellement beau, à courir comme cela, le sourire aux lèvres, le nez humide et la langue pendante. Sa tignasse brillait sous les rayons de cette belle journée. Excusez-moi, je m’égare. Ce chien est un cadeau de mon mari et il sait toujours comment me plaire. C’est sûrement pour cela que j’écris, car il sait ce qu’il me plaît et il sait quel danger vous êtes. Mais il sait aussi que je n’écris pas de lettres, alors cette conversation devrait rester entre nous. 

Je vous aime Matthieu. Je vous aime. Vous ne pouvez imaginer combien de bien cela me fait-il d’écrire ces mots. Je vous aime. Des mots si simples qui signifient pourtant tellement de choses. Je vous aime depuis le premier jour. Depuis le jour où vous êtes entrer dans notre maison, où vous m’avez si poliment saluer, et où votre force m’a si noblement touchée. Je me rappelle encore du moment où vous vous êtes emparé de cette échelle, qui semblait si lourde, et que vous l’avez transportée d’un seul bras sur tout le long du jardin. Une vraie prouesse physique. Votre corps est digne des plus belles statues d'Apollon et votre âme mérite les Champs Élysées. Cela fait maintenant des mois que je vous ai rencontré et mon amour pour vous est toujours aussi ardent que le premier jour. Et je sais que vous ressentez la même chose que moi. Je l’ai su le jour où vous êtes venu tailler notre haie. C’était une belle journée d’été, le soleil était haut dans le ciel et une canicule frappait tout le pays. Vous portiez un magnifique t-shirt blanc ainsi que votre pantalon de travail, ma foi, très serré. Quand la chaleur fut trop forte, vous avez retiré votre t-shirt. Et j’ai vu comment vous me regardiez. Des flammes dansaient dans vos yeux et je savais qu’elles étaient pour moi. Vous n’avez rien laissé paraître, mais je ne suis pas dupe. Je sais que vous ressentez le même désir que moi. Celui qui vous empêche de dormir la nuit, vous garde éveillé jusqu’à l’aube. Sinon pourquoi seriez vous revenu ? Je sais que vous m’aimez autant que je vous aime. 

La seule chose que je ne comprends pas, c’est pourquoi tant de manières et de regards passionnés. Mon mari est presque constamment au travail. Il enchaîne les voyages d’affaires et les nuits blanches au bureau. Je me sens si seule dans cette grande maison. Je ne vois point ce qui vous retient. Est ce parce que je suis marié ? Mon cher, le mariage est chose surfaite. La différence de classe sociale ? Je ne vous vois pas vous soumettre si facilement à des choses si futiles que l’argent et la notoriété. L’âge peut-être ? Avez vous donc peur que l’on me traite de cougar, de prostituée ? Que vous êtes bon. Mais je peux vous assurez que ces trente ans d’écart ne seront pas un obstacle à notre amour. Rien ni personne ne peut nous empêcher de nous aimer.

Si toutes vos craintes ont été balayées, je peux alors vous demander un rendez-vous. Au Royal Des Lys Fleuris, ce jeudi à 10h. Je paierai votre journée de travail. Nous dînerons là et j’ai réservé la chambre 211. Pour deux jours. Je vous conseille de vous habiller convenablement, pour ne pas attirer l’attention. Le portier est un ami, il vous laissera entrer. 

Il me tarde d’être là. Venez. Je vous attends. 

Votre douce et tendre, 

Mme. Dorothée-Bérangère de Villequier.


	2. Lettre 2 : Mère

Mon cher fils, 

Je t’aime. On te racontera bien des histoires sur moi, beaucoup auront une part de vérité, mais aussi leur part de mensonge. On te dira que j’étais une mauvaise personne, j’avoue ne pas être la meilleure. On te dira que je n’aurai jamais pu t’élever correctement. Cela aussi est vrai. Je ne saurai jamais être la mère que tu mérites. Mais lorsqu’on te dira que je t’ai abandonné, que je t’ai laissé derrière moi, n’en crois pas un mot. Quoi que l’on te dise sur moi, rappelle-toi que je t’aime, et que je t’aimerai toujours. 

Je l’ai su le jour où j’ai découvert que tu étais en moi. Tu n’étais pas prévu. Juste un oubli d’une nuit. Mais un oubli qui a changé ma vie et la rendue tellement plus belle. Avant toi je n’étais qu’une épave, je passais de maison en maison, de dealer en dealer, d’amant en amant… Un cycle destructeur sans fin. Puis je suis allée à cette soirée. Je m’en souviens comme si c’était hier. Sais-tu au début que je ne voulais pas y aller ? On disait que le bar était mal fréquenté et qu’il fallait mieux éviter les gens de là-bas. Mais on disait aussi que c’était là qu’on trouvait la meilleure cocaïne de toute la ville. Et j’étais tellement en manque. (Dire que ta naissance est la conséquence de mon addiction.) Alors j’y suis allée. J’ai dansé, j’ai bu, je me suis droguée et j’ai rencontré ton père. Je ne me rappelle ni de son nom, ni de son visage. Je ne me rappelle même pas de la nuit que l’on a passé. Je me suis réveillée le matin dans un appartement inconnu et je suis simplement partie, comme une voleuse. Pour moi ce n’était qu’une nuit parmi d’autres. Je ne savais pas encore que ça avait été la plus belle nuit de ma vie. Puis des semaines plus tard, les premiers symptômes sont apparus. Nausée, retard des règles… Alors j’ai acheté le test. J’en ai acheté 5 en fait. Et tous me disait la même chose. Tu étais là, en moi. Mon petit miracle.

Au début j’avais peur, tellement peur. Comment je pouvais gérer ça toute seule ? Je ne pouvais pas. J’ai cherché mille et une solutions, je suis allée voir toutes les personnes que je connaissais et une par une elles m’ont tourné le dos. Je réalisais enfin la gravité de ma situation. Alors je suis allée chez la seule personne qui pouvait m’aider. Ma mère. Ta grand-mère. Une femme tellement forte et belle et douce. Quand je suis venue frapper à sa porte, elle m'accueillit à bras ouverts. Je l’avais volée, insultée, reniée et pourtant elle était là pour moi. Je me suis blottie dans ses bras et j’ai pleuré comme je n’ai jamais pleuré auparavant. C’est grâce à elle que tu es là, en si bonne santé. Elle était là quand j’avais mes crises de manque, quand je voulais tout abandonner, quand je m’emportais contre elle sous l’effet des hormones. Elle m’a tellement aidée à me redresser que j’aurais presque pu être ta mère. J'aurais voulu être ta mère. Mais j’avais mes problèmes et tu n’as pas besoin d’une mère ancienne toxico, sans emploi et sans diplôme. Je n’ai rencontré les Gauthier qu’une fois, mais ils m’ont semblé des gens biens. Tu trouveras ta place auprès d’eux. 

Dans un mois, tu vas naître, puis tu vas partir dans ta nouvelle famille. Je t’écris cette lettre car je veux que tu saches d’où tu viennes, qui tu es. Mais rappelle-toi que tes origines ne te définissent pas. J’étais une jeune fille qui a fait des mauvais choix et j’en paie le prix aujourd’hui. Ne deviens pas comme moi. Je ne te connais pas encore, mais je sais que tu es meilleur que ça. 

Je n’ai qu’un faible espoir, mais si un jour il te vient l’envie de venir me voir, de me rencontrer, je t’attendrais. Même si j’aurais refait ma vie avec quelqu’un d’autre, que j’ai d’autres enfants, n’hésites pas à frapper quand tu te tiendras devant ma porte. Et comme ma mère l’a fait avant moi, je t’accueillerait à bras ouverts. 

Je t’attendrais. 

Aussi longtemps que mon amour brûlera pour toi. 

Jusqu’à ce que la mort nous sépare. 

Je t’aime. 

Avec amour, ta mère. 

Susan Thebault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis ouverte à toutes propositions de lettre. Tous les commentaires sont acceptés, autant les critiques et les remarques sur l'orthographe, mais je ne tolère pas les insultes.


	3. Lettre 3 : Eternelle

Ma chère femme, 

Aujourd’hui est notre 51ème anniversaire de mariage. Le premier où tu n’es pas à mes côtés. Je suis allée au parc ce matin. Tu sais, celui avec le grand lac et les canards, celui où on allait tous les dimanches qui avaient un chiffre paire. Encore une de nos drôles habitudes. Les canards sont toujours là et tu te rappelles de ce pari que tu m’avais lancé ? Celui où tu avais parié que la cane aux plumes bleues allaient avoir des petits ? Je te dois 10 € maintenant. Encore un pari que tu gagnes. Tu les gagnes toujours de toutes manières. 

Après le parc, je suis allée au café. Notre habituel bien sûr. Je n’ai même pas eut besoin de commander que j’avais déjà le café et la tarte sur la table. 50 ans que l’on va dans le même café, 50 ans durant lesquels ils ont changé 7 fois de propriétaires, 11 fois de décorations et 20 fois de menus. Et ils nous apportent toujours la même chose. Un café au lait et une part de tarte au citron meringué pour moi et un expresso légèrement sucré et un muffin au chocolat pour toi. Même s’il manquait l’expresso et le muffin cette fois. Tu sais, je n’avais pas vraiment remarqué avant, mais tu me prenais toujours le petit biscuit qui était avec le café, celui au spéculoos. Je ne me rappelais plus pourquoi, jusqu’à ce que je le goûte et que je le recrache immédiatement. Tu savais que je n’aimais pas ça, même quand je ne m’en rappelais pas moi-même. Tu me connaissais tellement bien. 

Je suis rentré à la maison après ça. La marche était bénéfique, agréable. Je me suis perdu dans mes pensées, dans nos souvenirs. J’étais tellement absorbé, que je suis rentré en oubliant que tu étais partie. J’ai déverrouillé la porte et j’ai dit “Je suis rentré !”, comme si quelqu’un allait me répondre. Tu n’as pas répondu. Le silence était la seule chose qui régnait dans cette grande maison. Puis ton absence m’est revenu en mémoire. Et j’ai pleuré. 

J’entends déjà ta voix me gronder : “Tu n’es pas un pleurnichard Cédric !”. Je n’en suis pas un, mais tu as toujours su faire ressortir des aspects de moi que je ne connaissais pas. C’est dur tu sais, tellement dur. Le matin je me réveille et tu n’es pas là à mes côtés. Je descends dans la cuisine et il n’y a pas l’odeur du pain brûlé que tu n’as jamais pu faire, même après des années de pratique et de grille-pains achetés. Il n’y a plus tes notes qui résonnent dans la salle de musique, juste le silence et le piano qui prend la poussière. Il n’y a plus ta présence, plus ton odeur, plus ton sourire. Il n’y a plus rien de toi. 

J’avais commencé cette lettre pour te dire que tout allait bien, mais il faut croire que je ne suis pas aussi fort que tu le pensais. Tu me manques Isabelle. Tu me manques chaque jour encore plus. Je te vois partout alors que tu n’es pas là, j’entends ta voix qui m’appelle alors que je suis seul. Ton soleil a illuminé ma vie depuis que tu es tombé sur moi à l’Université. Tu étais belle. Tu l’as toujours été. Tu étais brune, tes cheveux étaient retenus par un serre-tête vert et tu portais une robe bleue à fleur. Je ne me doutais pas que tu deviendrais ma femme. Toi tu le savais. Tu savais toujours tout avant moi. On s’est revu, tu y as veillé. Puis on a commencé à sortir ensemble. Tu ne m’as plus jamais quitté. Jusqu’à l’hiver dernier. 

Cette pneumonie est arrivée si subitement. Un jour tu étais en train de danser dans la cuisine et puis l’autre tu étais clouée au lit. Les médecins ont dit que tu étais trop faible pour pouvoir supporter n’importe quel traitement. Que tu ne tiendrais pas la nuit. Une semaine tu as tenu. Une semaine avant que tu ne flanches et que la mort ne t’emporte. Je ne t’en veux pas. Tu t'es bien battue. Si forte et si belle. Même fripée, épuisée, et en sueur, tu étais belle. 

Tes funérailles aussi étaient belles. J’avais ouvert ton vieil agenda et appelé tous les contacts. Une grande partie est venue, les autres étaient soit morts soit perdus. Mais les autres ne t’avaient pas oubliée. Je savais que ta lumière pouvait toucher les gens, j’en étais le premier atteint, mais je ne me rendais pas compte de sa puissance. Chaque personne qui était présente se rappelait de toi. Que ce soit un camarade de classe de primaire ou un voisin que l’on avait croisé qu’une fois, ils étaient tous là. 

Je ne sais plus quoi te raconter. Alors peut-être que je finirais cette lettre par te dire combien je t’aime. Je t’aime tellement que ta mort a failli me tuer. Je t’aime tellement que le jour où j’ai dit “Jusqu’à ce que la mort nous sépare.”, je le pensais. Je t’aime tellement que lorsque que nous nous sommes disputés pour la première fois et que tu es partie, c’est la première fois que j’ai pleuré. Je t’aime tellement que je pourrais retomber amoureux de toi dix fois. 

Je t’aime tellement que cette lettre ne pourra jamais contenir assez de mots pour te dire à quelle point je t’aime. 

Mon amour pour toi est éternel. 

Ton mari, 

Cédric Marchand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis ouverte à toutes propositions de lettre. Tous les commentaires sont acceptés, autant les critiques et les remarques sur l'orthographe, mais je ne tolère pas les insultes.


	4. Lettre 4 : Revenir

Mon cher fils, 

Il y a bien longtemps que je n’ai plus de tes nouvelles. La dernière de tes lettres est arrivée samedi, il y a trois semaines. Je sais que les temps sont durs et que ton temps est précieux pour la patrie et ses adversaires, mais ta mère s’inquiète et je dois t’avouer que moi aussi. Cela fait des mois depuis que nous nous sommes vus. Deux jours après l’ordre de mobilisation générale. Je vois encore la locomotive partir au loin, toi et de nombreux de tes camarades nous saluant avec des mouchoirs blancs. 

Beaucoup de choses ont changé pendant ton absence. Ta sœur Juliette, est partie travailler dans l’ancienne usine Renault. L’État a presque réquisitionné toutes les usines de la région, incluant la nôtre, pour la reconvertir en usine à armement. Et ta sœur, ma magnifique fille, travaille dans cette usine-là. Regarde tes balles, regarde tes grenades. Elle m’a raconté qu’elle gravait un trèfle sur chaque pièce qu’elle fabriquait. Elle espère que ces munitions arriveront jusqu’à toi, qu’elles te porteront chance. Des balles qui tuent pour porter chance, la bonne blague. Juliette est si innocente, ne lui en veut pas. Son optimisme est la seule chose qui illumine cette maison. 

C’est sombre et froid sans toi. Avant, tu partais à l’aube et revenait pour le dîner. Ta mère essayait toujours de se lever avant toi, pour te faire le petit-déjeuner et te dire au revoir, comme quand tu étais petit. Elle n’a jamais vraiment accepté que tu grandisses, que tu partes. Pourtant tu es parti. Maintenant elle reste toute la matinée dans notre lit. Elle se lève à midi, me prépare le déjeuner, mange avec moi sans un mot puis commence sa journée de travail. Ta mère est vieille et ses mains sont fripés et tordus, mais elle est toujours la meilleure couturière du village. Elle passe le reste de la journée à coudre en silence. Elle s’arrête le soir pour préparer le dîner et embrasser sa fille. Ce n’est que durant le repas qu’elle ne commence à parler. « Comment était ta journée ? - Bien, bien. - Tu ne t’es pas fait mal ? - Non, non. - Tiens reprend des navets. - D’accord, d’accord. » Et la discussion s’arrête là. Questions futiles, réponses futiles. Je me plains, mais je ne suis pas mieux moi-même. 

Je suis vieux moi aussi. Mes membres ne répondent pas toujours à mes attentes, mes genoux grincent et mes yeux se plissent. J’essaye d’aider dans la maison, mais ce n’est point bien fameux. J’ai sorti les moutons hier, j’en ai perdu un en les rentrant. Trop vieux pour courir après. Si tu étais là, tu serais parti à sa recherche dès que tu aurais su. Tu aurais cherché jusqu’à la nuit tombée, jusqu’à l’avoir trouvé. Tu les retrouves toujours. 

Le fils du boulanger est mort. Mme. Mallet est veuve d’un mariage qui a duré 2 mois. Elle a appris la semaine dernière qu’elle était enceinte, le même jour où elle a appris le décès de son mari. L'orphelinat de la ville voisine a accueilli trois enfants cette semaine, deux garçons et une fille. Ils les ont appelé Basile, Armand et Pierrette. Personne ne sait d’où ils viennent. M. Neveu, qui était si fier de ses sept fils, vient de perdre le cinquième et le second dans la même semaine. Louis est rentré hier. Il revenait de l’hôpital. Un obus lui a arraché le bras et une partie de son visage est cramé. Lui qui se jouait les Don Juan, il n’a maintenant que la moitié de sa beauté d'antan. 

J’ai peur Patrick. Trois semaines sans nouvelles, c’est beaucoup trop pour mon vieux cœur. Je ne cesse de penser à toi. Où es tu ? Que fais tu ? Comment vas tu ? Es tu blessé ? Manges tu à ta faim ?... Es tu vivant ? J’ai peur tu sais. J’ai peur du jour où l’officier viendra à notre porte, où il nous tendra une lettre et murmurera des condoléances vides. Mon cœur bat la chamade à chaque coup sur la porte d’entrée. Mes mains sont tremblantes sur alors que je tourne la poignée. Que trouverais-je de l’autre côté ? Le voisin ? Un fantôme ? Mon fils ? Car j’ai espoir mon fils. Moi qui pensait que ta sœur était naïve, j’ai espoir. J’ai espoir qu’un jour tu franchiras cette même porte dont j’ai si peur, et que tu nous salueras, comme à chaque fois. Nous avons tous cet espoir. 

Ta sœur est à l’usine, ta mère dort encore, alors je parle pour elles. Tu nous manques. Sois sain et sauf. Fais attention. Mange bien. Dors quand tu le peux. 

Reviens vite. 

Ta famille,

Juliette, Gérard et Madeleine Roussel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis ouverte à toutes propositions de lettre. Tous les commentaires sont acceptés, autant les critiques et les remarques sur l'orthographe, mais je ne tolère pas les insultes.

**Author's Note:**

> Salut ! Juste un petit message pour expliquer le concept : ceci est un recueil de lettres indépendantes les unes des autres qui racontent chacune une histoire sur des personnages de mon imagination. La plupart sont écrites en France, donc les noms sont généralement français et peuvent venir de n'importe quelle époque et sont écrites par n'importe qui, il n'y a pas de schéma répétitif.  
> Je suis ouverte à toutes propositions de lettre. Tous les commentaires sont acceptés, autant les critiques et les remarques sur l'orthographe, mais je ne tolère pas les insultes.


End file.
